Un día Tipico en la Legion, por Cham!
by lovegarth-1105
Summary: las cosas han estado muy calmas ultimamente... y Cham se aburre!. acompañen a este joven legionario en su intento de filmar su alocado dia libre junto con el resto de los legionarios!. Contiene Pairings atencion LL/SG fans! . -LEER LOS AVISOS!-
1. Chapter 1

**Contenido: **OK, alguna vez se preguntaron como seria un típico día en la Legión cuando no hay villanos que combatir?... Cham tiene la respuesta! Aventúrense en esta alocada historia cuando Chameleon Boy (a causa de un tendido aburrimiento) decide tomar su video cámara y grabar su día libre en la Legión HQ junto con el resto de los legionarios, y al mismo tiempo demostrar, que un típico día libre en la Legión puede resultar de lo más… atípico.

**ADVERTENCIA (****Importante, Leer****.): **Decidí clasificar a esta historia como "M", debido a que existe algo de contenido explicito en él. Realmente no estaba muy segura de cómo clasificarlo (si ponerlo como una "T" o "M"), pero decidí optar por una "M". De cualquier modo no se preocupen, no encontraran nada muy grosero. Pero advierto que la historia contiene pairings (parejas), y si bien se encontraran con un par de escenas románticas (**atención a los LL/SG fans!),** la historia en si no se basa en el romance, después de todo es un Fic humorístico. Por otro lado, aclaro que de mi parte prefiero nombrar a los personajes por sus pseudos en ingles y sus nombres originales.

_**A/N (Notas de Autor):**_ Bien, este es mi primer Fic acerca de la Legión de Superhéroes, así que sepan disculpar si no es muy bueno, o si algunos personajes son un poco OOC en algún momento. De todos modos los comentarios SIEMPRE son bienvenidos ^_^. Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado.

**Capitulo 1**

"_Aburrimiento, Cámara… Cham entra en Acción!"_

**5:00 am. – Habitación de Chameleon Boy. **

"OH, Demonios!, estoy tan aburrido.", protesto Cham recostado en su cama sin dejar de mirar al techo.

Hace algunos días que la Legión no se encontraba con alguna misión de importancia. Últimamente New Metrópolis ha estado inmersa en una aparente tranquilidad puesto a que la mayoría de los villanos de turno estaban presos en Takron-Galtos. Casualmente tampoco ha habido mucha actividad en otros planetas, además algunos legionarios, entre ellos Sun Boy, Ultra Boy, Star Boy, Némesis Kid, Elemental Boy, Matter-Eater Lad y Collosal Boy, habían sido enviados en diferentes equipos suplentes para mantener el control en las afueras de la Tierra. Por otro lado, el equipo principal se tomaba un pequeño descanso después de seguir a los Cinco Fatales por media galaxia durante cuatro meses. Ellos, Lightning Lad, Saturn Girl, Phantom Girl, Timber Wolf, Brainiac 5, Shrinking Violet, Bouncing Boy, Triplicate Girl, Chameleon Boy, Superman, Kell, Cosmic Boy y Dream Girl, volvieron a la Legión HQ una vez concluida su difícil misión. Es a partir de allí que las cosas han estado relativamente en calma, por lo que Cham ya no soportaba más el no hacer nada… aunque por otro lado, sus compañeros de equipo si parecían disfrutar de su (quien sabe cuanto dure) tiempo libre.

"Si esto sigue así mi cerebro se convertirá en una papa frita.", refunfuño Cham para luego suspirar de indignación. "Jamás creí que el ocio fuera tan… aburrido?" De pronto su rostro se ilumino, "espera un minuto…". Con un rápido movimiento se levanto y comenzó a hurgar en cada rincón de su habitación, "Maldita sea, tiene que estar por aquí… Oh!, aquí está!" El tomo un objeto pequeño con forma cuadrada y un tanto delgada. En el frente tenia una lente y a su lado una pequeña luz roja se encendió cando Cham presiono un botón que se encontraba en la parte superior del artefacto… el objeto en sí era una videocámara. Cham desplegó una pequeña pantalla del lado izquierdo del aparato y pronto una imagen nítida se vio en ella… el fondo de su habitación.

"Esta debe ser la mejor idea que he de tener en años!" Preso de la emoción, corrió hacia la puerta y pronto se vio sumergido en la oscuridad de los pasillos. Cham no pudo evitar una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro al encender la pequeña linterna de la videocámara que adaptaba la luz del ambiente a la imagen.

"Hum, me pregunto quien podrá estar despierto a estas horas… hum… oh espera!, creo que ya lo tengo!. Cham presionó el botón de grabar comenzando así su día de videos caseros.

"Día viernes, 5:30 am. Ubicación, sexto piso de la Legión HQ. Este es mi primer día de filmación y espero que disfruten de esto tanto como yo! Esto se pondrá bueno, créanme!" dijo Cham con entusiasmo mientras apuntaba la videocámara así mismo. "En estos momento me encuentro en los pasillos y mi destino próximo es la cocina en el tercer piso. Vayamos!". Dicho esto, se dirigió a los ascensores con entusiasmo.

Cham no se había equivocado, supuso bien al pensar que Timber Wolf podría estar cocinando a estas horas puesto a que nadie lo molestaría. Pronto llego a la entrada de la cocina y de donde provenía un delicioso aroma a galletas.

"Bien, estoy por entrar en la cocina donde estoy seguro de que encontraremos a nuestro peludo compañero de equipo, ya lo verán!" Dicho esto, entro en la cocina sin previo aviso solo para tomar por desprevenido a Timber Wolf quien acababa de de sacar una gran cantidad de galletas del horno para sustituirla por nueva tanda.

"Cham que haces?", pregunto Timber Wolf un tanto confundido.

"Estoy grabando nuestro día libre en la Legión. Vamos Timby! Saluda a la cámara!" Cham sonreía mientras apuntaba a su compañero legionario.

Timber Wolf gruñó frunciendo el ceño. "Primero que nada no me llames Timby, bastante tengo con Phantom Girl diciéndome "cachorro" cada dos minutos. Y en segundo lugar… que haces despierto a esta hora?, tu y Lightning Lad siempre son los últimos en levantarse".

"Es que con tanto tiempo libre he dormido demasiado por lo que últimamente sufro de insomnio" dijo Cham encogiéndose de hombros. "Vamos Timby… digo, Timber Wolf, esto será divertido!".

"No lo se, no creo que a los demás les guste". Timber Wolf dudaba al tiempo que se rascaba la barbilla.

"Les encantara, confía en mi". Cham le guiño el ojo y Timber Wolf se encogió de hombros por toda respuesta, al tiempo que desviaba su atención a las galletas horneándose.

"Ok, miren esto!", dijo Cham enfocando a las galletas que ya habían salido anteriormente de horno. "Esto mis amigos, son las famosas galletas de Timber Wolf. Admiren su bella delicia mientras se les hace agua la boca".

"Si, admírenlas antes de que Phantom Girl, Bouncing Boy y Lightning Lad arrasen con ellas", dijo Timber Wolf, esta vez sonriendo.

"Es cierto amigos, esta bandeja pronto desaparecerá". Cham se dirigió repentinamente a la puerta.

"Eso es todo?", pregunto Timber Wolf.

"Claro que no!,es solo el comienzo", dijo Cham con cierta picardía.

"A donde vas?". Timber Wolf arqueo una ceja.

"A visitar a otro compañero de equipo. Uno que, al igual que tu y yo, seguramente este despierto". En cuanto dijo esto se dirigió velozmente hacia los pasillos.

"Este es Cham reportando los acontecimientos recientes. Acabo de salir de la cocina en donde nuestro peludo amigo esta preparando el desayuno para el resto del equipo. Son las 6:02 am. Y me estoy dirigiendo al laboratorio de nuestro querido amigo de piel verse. Veremos que tiene de interesante para contarnos!". La videocámara aun apuntaba hacia Cham cuando este llamo a la puerta del laboratorio de Brainy.

"Si?". Una voz familiar sonó desde el interior.

"Solo soy yo, Cham!"

"Hum, adelante". Las compuertas se entreabrieron.

"Este es Cham dirigiéndose a ustedes, ahora desde el laboratorio de Brainy. Hey Brainy!, saluda a la cámara!", dijo Cham apuntando hacia el coluano.

"Huh, hola supongo", dijo Brainy confundido. "Que haces con esa videocámara?"

"Que tu intelecto nivel 12 no lo ha adivinado? Hoolaaa!, estoy grabando!" contesto Cham en un tono de burla.

Brainy no dijo nada sin embargo, se limito a dedicarle una mirada de muerte al pequeño durlan, quien hizo caso omiso al gesto.

"Ok Brainy, cuéntanos en que estas trabajando?" dijo Cham apuntando hacia los planos que figuraban en la pantalla de la supercomputadora del coluano.

"Bien", dijo éste sin emoción expresa, "en resumidas palabras, intento configurar un nuevo patrón en el sistema de seguridad de computo para que cada miembro le…", no pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo ya que fue interrumpido repentinamente.

"Bla, Bla, Bla… A-bu-rri-do!", exclamo Cham rodando los ojos.

"Entonces para que preguntas!?, sabes que soy una coluano, por lo que tengo un coeficiente intelectual superior al resto, así que simplemente me limito a idear planes y tácticas de combate, además de proporcionarle al equipo la mayor cantidad de tecnología posible que pueda ser útil en nuestra lucha con el crimen". En esto Brainy entrecerró los ojos. "Espero que mi respuesta sea lo suficientemente sencilla para tu escasa capacidad de compresión".

"Sabes que?". El durlan mas bien parecía divertido por las palabras de Brainy.

"Que?", espetó el coluano.

"Necesitas videojuegos, son la mejor cura", dijo Cham sonriendo.

"Huh…"

"Y una chica que te de cariño!". Cham le guiño un ojo a Brainy mientras le dedicaba una amplia sonrisa.

"QUE DIJISTE?". El comentario hizo que Brainy abriera los ojos de par en par al tiempo que sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Sin embargo no pudo decir nada más debido a que Cham se había ido corriendo por la puerta.

Nuevamente en los pasillos.

"Y así concluye nuestra estadía en el laboratorio del Sr. Brainiac 5", anuncio Cham frente a la videocámara. "Como verán es un poco extraño y no!, no es un científico loco. El simplemente necesita dejar de trabajar horas extras para que pueda mejorar su frágil estado de animo…y oh, claro! Una chica que le haga cariños!". Finalmente Cham estallo en una risa histérica. Luego de recuperarse miro el reloj digital de la videocámara. "7:20 am!! Oh demonios!, el tiempo vuela cuando uno se divierte." Cham puso una mano en su frente, en un gesto de sorpresa pero pronto volvió a sonreír de manera tal que si alguien lo viera, pensaría que el joven esta tramando algo.

"Bien! Aquí hago nuevamente acto de presencia en los pasillos de la Legión HQ, sin embargo el sol ya ha salido, lo que significa que mis compañeros legionarios están por despertar. Mis queridos amigos, comienza la verdadera aventura!". Cham guiño un ojo a la videocámara, luego procedió a apagarla para ahorrar batería. El esperaría al momento en que todos se levanten de su noche de sueño para volver a encenderla. Y créanme… eso será pronto!

* * *

_**A/N (otra vez): **_Lo sé, es bastante Light… pero la segunda parte se pone mucho mejor! MUY pronto el Capitulo 2.


	2. Chapter 2

**Contenido:** En este capitulo vas a descubrir las muchas cosas de las que te puedes enterar si te metes en el baño de chicas (este capitulo esta inspirando en mis años del secundario X3). Cham decide averiguar que es lo que tanto hacen las mujeres allí... y terminara llevandose una gran sorpresa!.

_**A/N:**_ Bien, este capitulo es bastante distinto al anterior. Para empezar es mucho mas largo, y ademas habra una escena de romance... y no! no ocurre en el baño, es una escena_ flashback_ **(atención para los/las LL/SG fan!)**. Disfruten y revisen por favor! ^_^

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: **FUCK!, me olvide de hacer esto en el capitulo anterior... bien, yo no soy propietaria de _Legion Of Superheroes_ ni de ninguno de sus personajes (por mucho que quiese ser la dueña, no lo soy!... en fin, la vida puede ser muy Cruel!)

**Capitulo 2**

"_Cosa de Chicas"._

Cham pronto volvió a sentir el peso del aburrimiento mientras vagaba por los pasillos en la espera de algún legionario que haya decidido despegar su rostro de la almohada. Mientras caminaba oyó unas risas lejanas provenientes del baño principal de mujeres. Si bien cada legionario tenia baño propio en su habitación, existen dos baños principales, un para hombre y otro para mujeres. El de los hombres no era utilizado muy a menudo, caso contrario al de las mujeres, en donde últimamente un grupo de legionarias se reunía allí por las mañanas antes del desayuno.

Cham arqueo una ceja, al igual que el resto de los muchachos, el no tenia ni la menor idea de por qué se juntaban allí las chicas, ni tampoco se imaginaba que es lo lo que tanto hacían. Pronto se le cruzo una idea por la mente con la que por poco pudo contener la risa. "Si nadie sabe que es lo que hacen allí quizás yo debería averiguar y llevar registro de ello", pensó el joven durlan.

"Hey amigos!, este es Cham reportándose de nuevo desde… Arrgh, diablos!, ustedes ya saben donde estoy! Bien, mi próximo lugar de visita será el baño principal de mujeres. Si, se lo que están pensando… pero no voy a entrar allí, solo voy a observar desde la puerta… bueno, yo y la videocámara observaremos", finalizo con una gran sonrisa.

Mientras se dirigía a su destino con el mayor sigilo posible se topó repentinamente con Saturn Girl, que justo salía de su habitación. Cham casi suelta un grito de sorpresa pero se quedo inmóvil ante la imagen frente a sus ojos…

Saturn Girl tenía el pelo un poco revuelto, no demasiado, y por su rostro se notaba que aun seguía medio dormida. Pese a esto, su belleza seguía siendo radiante… en realidad el único rastro de que aun no se despertaba por completo eran sus ojos, los cuales estaban cerrados casi por completo. Ella bostezo levemente mientras estiraba los brazos en un intento de desperezarse. A pesar de su intento su ojos no se habían abierto y por lo que parecía, no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de su pequeño amigo a pocos metros de ella.

Cham no pudo evitar echarle una mirada de arriba abajo. Saturn Girl tenía un pijama un tanto escaso… shorts cortos color rosado y un ajustado Top de encaje blanco que se amoldaba perfectamente a su figura. Sin embargo, lo que más le llamo la atención a Cham fue… "WTF?, Saturn Girl tiene un piercing en el ombligo!!", pensó completamente atontado. El piercing de la muchacha se revelo cuando se estiro para bostezar, de por si su Top era bastante corto por lo que se levanto aun mas cuando alzo los brazos, dejando en evidencia una pequeña esfera de metal con un cristal rosa en el centro. El pequeño cristal brillaba haciendo juego con sus ojos… sin duda le centava muy bien. La joven legionaria pronto se dirigió al baño principal a paso lento y un tanto torpe… era definitivo, Cham había pasado totalmente desapercibido.

El joven héroe de piel anaranjada miro la pantalla de su videocámara en donde se veía la silueta de Saturn Girl alejándose. "Ooh!, esto le encantara a Lightning Lad", pensó divertido. Pronto volvió a tomar curso hacia el baño, esta vez asegurándose de no encontrarse con nadie mas en el camino.

Cham rápidamente llego a su destino y en su intento de no ser detectado, se transformo en una especie de pequeño mono con grandes ojos verdes y dos colas muy largas. La puerta de baño no estaba del todo cerrada, lo cual le dio el suficiente espacio para poder maniobrar con la videocámara y ponerla en una posición de modo que centre la imagen de las chicas maquillándose frente al gran espejo.

* * *

"Maldita sea!!, Cosmic Boy es un tarado!", se quejo Phantom Girl en voz alta.

"Baja la voz o te escucharan!". Dream Girl la regaño.

"Oh vamos Dream Girl, estamos alejadas de los chicos y dudo que alguien sepa que estamos aquí. Además este baño esta lo suficientemente aislado", dijo Triplicate Girl con mucha tranquilidad justo antes de dar un gran bostezo.

"De cualquier modo me importa un bledo!". Phantom Girl siguió protestando. "A pensar de estar en nuestros días libres, el idiota de nuestro líder aun nos exige levantarnos temprano!, yo simplemente no lo entiendo… y me dan ganas de matarlo!". Dicho esto la muchacha golpeo la mesada con un puño.

"Tranquila Tynia", dijo Saturn Girl con calma, una vez que pudo abrir sus ojos completamente después de lavarse el rostro con agua fría. "No sirve de nada que te quejes, además estamos levantadas a estas horas para reunirnos sin interrupción de los muchachos… no porque Cosmic Boy exija que cumplamos con los horarios". Dicho esto, la joven le dedico una sonrisa a su amiga que simplemente suspiro.

"Si, bueno, tienes razón. Es solo que no he podido dormir muy bien últimamente", dijo Phantom Girl con resignación.

"Eso ya lo sabemos", repuso Dream Girl.

"Eh?, como?", pregunto Phantom Girl incrédula.

"Simple!", exclamo Shrinking Violet, "tus ojeras hablan por si mismas", Finalizo con su pequeña risa tan característica.

"QUE DIABLOS?". Phantom Girl se miro al espejo más de cerca. "Mierda!, esto no lo tapo ni con diez kilos de corrector!, protesto indignada.

"Ya olvídalo Tynia, sigues siendo bonita", dijo Triplicate Girl intentando tranquilizar a su amiga. "Además, Timby te querrá igual, con o sin ojeras". Ese ultimo comentario provoco la risa de toda, haciendo que las mejillas de Phantom Girl se sonrojaran.

En cuento frenaron las risas, Dream Girl miro a Saturn girl notando algo nuevo en ella que hasta el momento había pasado por alto. "No puede ser!!", exclamo, "tienes un… UN PIERCING!"

De pronto todas las miradas se dirigieron a Saturn Girl. No podían creer lo que veían… la dulce, inocente y siempre correcta Saturn Girl tenia un aro justo en el ombligo. Todas quedaron boquiabiertas por la sorpresa, todas menos Phantom Girl.

"Les gusta?", dijo Phantom Girl con una sonrisa triunfante. "Yo le dije que le quedaría genial". Esto provoco que Saturn Girl le dedicara una mirada de reproche a su amiga.

"Tu sabias de esto?", dijo Triplicate Girl confundida.

"Pues si", contento Phantom Girl sin dejar de sonreír.

"Y se puede saber por qué no nos has dicho nada?". Dream Girl acuso a Saturn Girl al tiempo que arqueo una ceja y se cruzo de brazos.

"Bien… por el simple hecho de que no quería que se sepa", contesto Saturn Girl un poco avergonzada, desviando la mirada.

"No entiendo". Shrinking Violet puso una mano bajo su mentón. "para que te haces un piercing si no quieres que nadie lo sepa?"

"Porque perdió una apuesta conmigo", dijo Phantom Girl manteniendo su sonrisa con cierta malicia en ella.

"Que!?", preguntaron las heroínas al mismo tiempo.

"Hace un mes aproximadamente, Saturn Girl me dijo que Lightning Lad últimamente andaba muy… cariñoso con ella. Casualmente esa misma noche les tocaba hacer la guardia nocturna juntos, por lo que yo le que se seguro intentaría acercarse a ella… incluso robarle un beso! Claro que ella me lo negó rotundamente… todavía cree que Lightning Lad es un borrego que habla pero no actúa. Y no es así!, todos sabemos que Garth le tiene ganas a Imra, no?. Bien, aun así la testaruda siguió negándomelo… así que decidí hacerle una apuesta. Si yo perdía le tendría que regalar un vestido que vio en el centro comercial, pero si ganaba… bueno, digamos que yo quería que ella deje de ser tan "niña buena" consigo misma… así que le hice apostar a que se haga un piercing en el ombligo". Dicho esto, Phantom Girl miro a su aamiga que se había puesto roja de la vergüenza. "No creen que se le ve muy bien?"

"Definitivamente", dijo Triplicate Girl y todas rieron.

"Ya basta!, que haya perdido la apuesta no quiere decir que sea divertido", exclamó Saturn girl.

"Oh vamos!, admite que te gusta!", soltó Triplicate Girl dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

"De cualquier modo creo que pronto lo sabrán todos, es decir, si andas con esos pijamas por toda la sede el resto lo verán, no lo crees?, dijo Shrinking Violet señalando la pequeña gema que brillaba incrustada en el aro metálico.

"Yo… no me di cuenta. Debo tener mas cuidado, todavía no me acostumbro a el". Saturn Girl bajo la cabeza y suspiró.

"Yo no se por qué lo escondes! A mi me parece que te queda muy bonito…y sexy!", dijo Triplicate Girl guiñándole un ojo a la legionaria de cabello rubio.

"Esperen un minuto! , nos estamos salteando lo mas importante!", exclamo Dream para sorpresa de todas.

"Y que es lo mas importante?", pregunto Shrinking Violet.

"No lo ven?, si Imra perdió la apuesta quiere decir que paso algo con Lightning Lad!!, vamos chica, cuenta lo que paso!" pidió ansiosa Dream Girl.

"OH, es cierto!, no me había dado cuenta de ello! Vamos Imra, cuenta, cuenta, cuenta!", exclamo Triplicate Girl saltando de la emoción.

Saturn Girl miro a sus compañeras de una en una y suspiro nuevamente. "Bien, creo que no tengo alternativa".

"Por supuesto que no!", replico Shrinking Violet con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

"Creo que tendrás que contarles Imra", dijo Phantom girl guiñándole un ojo a la rubia.

"De acuerdo, les diré lo que paso, pero tienen que prometerme que no le dirán nada… y nada significa NADA a NADIE!, sentencio Saturn Girl.

"Nuestros labios están sellados!", respondieron todas juntas.

"Ok, como dijo Tynia, esa noche me tocaba el turno de la guardia con Garth. Algunas horas después de haber cerrado nuestra apuesta, me dirigí a la sala de controles y sorprendentemente allí estaba el…"

**---FLASHBACK---**

"Garth?... que haces aquí?, siempre llegas tarde al turno de la noche". Saturn Girl no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, por primera vez, Garth no solo fue puntual, sino que había estado allí unos cuantos minutos antes del horario establecido"

"No veo por qué la sorpresa", respondió escuetamente el pelirrojo. Saturn Girl arqueo una ceja por toda respuesta.

"Bien Ok, es la primera vez que no llego tarde", se rindió el muchacho.

"Y a que se debe?, pregunto Saturn Girl con curiosidad.

"Es solo que quería llegar antes que tu para tener todo listo", respondió Lightning Lad con una sonrisa. "Los sistemas de Computo están listos, todas las defensas y sistemas de escaneo de la ciudad están activados, y como de costumbre, ningun villano a vista"

"No te acostumbres, no sabemos por cuanto tiempo dure", puntualizo la bella legionaria.

"Lo que tu digas Imra", respondió Lightning Lad con una expresión divertida.

"Bien, supongo entonces que esta será una noche aburrida,". Saturn Girl sonrío.

"Hum... yo no lo creo", dijo Lightning Lad Guiñándole un ojo. Parecía convencido de lo que dijo y Saturn Girl prefirió no preguntar más nada… esta seria una larga noche.

Transcurrieron un par de horas prácticamente en silencio. Solo se escuchaba el leve sonido de los dedos de Saturn Girl deslizándose por el teclado y las pantallas holográficas de la supercomputadora. Mientras tanto, Lightning Lad se aburría demasiado y estaba arto de no hacer nada…bueno, nada interesante. El muchacho miro de reojo a su amiga… esta era su oportunidad y no pensaba desperdiciarla.

"Imra, ya terminaste con el escaneo general de la ciudad?", pregunto inquieto el pelirrojo.

"Si, ya casi. Esto ha sido rápido, no hay registro de actividad criminal en las últimas horas y todas las áreas parecen despejadas" respondió Saturn Girl sin apartar la vista de las pantallas.

"Deberíamos descansar no crees?, esos dedos parecen apunto de acalambrarse". Lightning Lad se levanto de su asiento acercándose a Saturn Girl.

"Hum…". La muchacha lo pensó un momento. "Esta bien, descansemos", dijo finalmente apartando la vista de las pantallas mientras frotaba sus manos.

Lightning Lad estaba a punto de decir algo pero Saturn Girl lo interrumpió…"Vamos a la cocina, muero por beber algo".

"Claro". Lightning Lad asintió sonriendo.

Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina, pero por alguna razón, Saturn Girl caminaba mas rápido de lo normal. Cada vez que Lightning Lad apuraba el paso para seguirle el ritmo, ella volvía a adelantarse un poco más. El pelirrojo noto enseguida que ella estaba algo nerviosa con su presencia… sin embargo esto no le molesto en absoluto, todo lo contrario, a el le parecía divertida la situación…

En la cocina, Saturn Girl se dispuso a servirse algo de tomar. Busco un vaso y…

"Deja que yo te sirva", se ofreció el muchacho.

"Gracias". Ella le tendió el vaso y a continuación se volteo para buscar algo en la alacena. "Garth, quieres algo de comer?, pregunto mientras observaba lo que había.

"Claro", respondió su compañero detrás de ella.

"Quieres algo dulce o salado?", pregunto la joven aun de espaldas a su amigo.

Hubo silencio por unos segundos…

"Te quiero a ti", respondió Lightning Lad repentinamente.

Saturn Girl se volteo y lo miro con los ojos abiertos como platos. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero, sea lo que fuere, no le salieron las palabras…simplemente se quedo muda. En eso, Lightning Lad la toma de la cintura y la atrae hacia el. Ella aun seguía sin reaccionar.

"No tiene ni idea de lo mucho que he querido hacer esto, Imra". El empezó a bajar su rostro para llegar a la altura de rostro de la muchacha.

Saturn Girl podría haber reaccionado, debía hacerlo, no se supone que deban hacer ese tipo de cosas en la Legión… o si?. De cualquier modo, su cuerpo no reacciono a todos esos pensamientos que se cruzaron por su mente en la fracción de segundos que Lightning Lad tardo en acercar su rostro al suyo.

Ambos estaban allí, juntos, con los brazos de el puesto firmemente alrededor de ella… y allí, cara a cara, con sus labios a un par de centímetros de distancia. Se sentían las respiraciones cada vez mas agitadas…cada vez más… Lightning Lad comenzó a empujarla hacia la mesada, sus labios se estaban rozando pero aun no se concretaba el beso… en cuanto ella quedo apoyada contra la gran mesada, Lightning Lad apretó aun mas su abrazo, y esta vez, Saturn Girl no pudo evitar devolverlo…

Allí estaban ambos, enredados en el deseo cuando finalmente Garth la beso. Al principio fue un beso dulce y suave, pero poco a poco se hizo mas profundo hasta convertirse en un beso realmente apasionado.

_Por qué estaba haciendo eso? Por qué no lo detuvo?... Acaso tenia sentimientos guardados hacia su amigo?... Acaso lo veía como a __algo MAS que un simple amigo?_

Ninguna de esas preguntas importaron en ese momento. Ella se sentía bien, disfrutaba del momento, le gustaba estar allí con Garth… sentir el rose de su piel, el sabor de sus labios y sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo. Los momentos en los cuales se separaban unas cuantas pulgadas para tomar aire duraban poco, puesto a que en menos de un par de segundos, sus labios volvían a juntarse. Allí permanecieron un buen rato hasta que Lightning Lad freno.

"No sabes lo feliz que estoy por este momento contigo, Imra". La miro y aparto un mechón rubio de su anguloso rostro. Sin embargo ella aun no sabia que decir por lo que se limito a sonreír.

A continuación el bajo su rostro a la altura del cuello de Saturn Girl y comenzó a besarlo, cuando de repente, ella mira el reloj digital de la pared que estaba justo frente a sus ojos…

"Garth, detente!", dijo la muchacha rápidamente.

"Eh?, que pasa?". El joven superhéroes se puso nervioso pensando que tal vez la incomodó demasiado.

"Mira la hora!, pronto vendrá Brainy a revisar los datos del escaneo nocturno en Computo!" exclamo la joven preocupada.

"Maldita sea, tienes razón!. Maldito sea Brainy por tener que revisar las estupidas…" no pudo terminar de maldecir debido a que Saturn lo tomo del brazo y lo arrastro corriendo hasta la sala de controles.

"Veamos, espero que no haya ocurrido nada malo durante nuestra ausencia", dijo Saturn Girl volviendo a su particular seriedad. Suspiro al ver que los sistemas de seguridad no presentaban ninguna anomalía.

"Si hubiese pasado algo estaríamos en serios problemas", declaro la joven legionaria mientras volvía la vista hacia Lightning Lad.

"Oh, vamos!, hoy es una noche tranquila, era mas que obvio que no iba a ocurrir nada malo", dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa y encogiéndose de hombros.

"Nunca se sabe Garth", contesto Saturn Girl secamente.

"Bien, bien, pero aun así llegamos antes que Brainy. Estuvimos cerca, no?". Al joven superhéroes parecía divertirle la situación, pero no le divertía en absoluto a Saturn Girl.

"Te das cuenta de lo que hicimos?". Su mirada se volvió seriamente acusadora.

"Huh, si bueno… tomamos un descanso y nos… divertimos un rato?". La voz del muchacho se oyó entrecortada mientras se frotaba el cuello.

Imra solo suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza. "No deberíamos haberlo hecho, es decir, no debí dejarte, no se… no estuvo bien"

"Lo siento Imra", dijo Lightning Lad, "siento haberte puesto en esa situación, es solo que… bien, no pude contenerme". Mas que apenado sonaba triste. El realmente no esperaba que todo termine de esa manera. "De todos modos", repuso, "no creo que hayamos hecho algo malo". Comenzó a acortar la distancia entre ambos pero ella lo detuvo.

"No Garth, no estuvo bien!, no debería haber pasado y menos cuando teníamos que cumplir con nuestras responsabilidades", exclamo Saturn Girl a modo de reproche.

El la miro fijo, acaso estaba enojada?, tal vez confundida o… arrepentida?. No lograba descifrar su expresión. Estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando…

"Que tal?", saludo Brainy cordialmente. "Hubo algún inconveniente o los sistemas se encuentran en orden y optimo funcionamiento?"

"Todo en orden. La noche ha estado… tranquila.", respondió Saturn Girl fríamente. Brainy no pudo pasa por alto su expresión tensa, no parecía la misma de siempre.

"Segura que estas bien?", cuestiono el coluano nuevamente con un tono preocupado.

"Si", contesto tajante.

Brainy miro a Lightning Lad y este se encogió de hombros. A continuación dio media vuelta y se fue sin decir palabra alguna… definitivamente no se esperaba que la noche finalice de tal manera.

**---FIN DEL FLASHBACK---**

"Dios Mio!, no puede ser!". Shrinking Violet quedo atónita por todo lo que había escuchado.

"Realmente se besaron!", exclamo Triplicate Girl con euforia, "y de que manera!!". Su expresión no daba crédito a la historia se de su amiga, aun así sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba en una sonrisa torcida.

"De que hablan ustedes dos?", espeto Dream Girl, "yo no puedo creer que después de todo eso lo hayas hecho a un lado tan fríamente, pobre Lightning Lad!!... y para colmo ni nos contaste!". La joven de cabello blanco acuso seriamente a su amiga.

"Lo siento mucho, en serio… es que no sabia que hacer así que…", la voz de Saturn girl se apago.

"Así que recurrió a mi ayuda", termino Phantom Girl con una expresión aireada. "No se preocupen, poco después de que Saturn Girl me contó la situación, Lightning Lad vino a molestarme preguntándome cada dos minutos la razón por la cual Imra lo evitaba todo el tiempo. Yo simplemente le dije que le diera tiempo, y sorprendentemente el lo hizo! Finalmente los convencí a ambos de que conversaran hace algunos días y asunto arreglado".

"Es todo?", pregunto Triplicate Girl incrédula, "así de fácil?"

"Simplemente le pedí disculpas, se que exagere, pero entiéndanme, fue una situación difícil para mi", respondió Saturn Girl reconociendo su error.

"Ya saben como es Sparky con Imra, el simplemente se derritió al oír su voz, deberían haberlo visto, o espiado. Eso fue suficiente para que volviera a estar feliz… bien, para que ambos vuelvan a estar felices", en esto ultimo Phantom Girl miro a Saturn Girl. "Además reconoció que el le gusta"

"Aaaww, que tiernos!" exclamo Triplicate Girl, juntando amabas manos a un lado de su rostro en un gesto de ternura.

"Con razón ustedes dos se veían tan distantes", dijo Dream Girl frotándose el mentón.

"No puedo creer que haya ocurrido todo esto y nosotras ni enteradas!". Shrinking Violet aun parecía incrédula ante tanta información.

"Concuerdo!", dijo Triplicate Girl.

"Bueno ya basta!", Dream Girl alzo la voz para que todas pongan su atención en ella. "Ya sabemos lo que paso y sabemos que se soluciono, por lo tanto fin del tema. No queremos que nadie se entere, no?, dejemos a Imra en paz y continuemos con nuestro día como di nada"

Todas asintieron y Saturn Girl agradeció el gesto. A continuación siguieron maquillándose mientras hablaban de los últimos vestidos de moda en New Metrópolis.

* * *

Cham no daba crédito a lo que había oído, simplemente se quedo paralizado. La apuesta, el beso, el drama que ocurrió después… era demasiada información en tan poco tiempo!, y Lightning Lad jamás contó nada de lo que sucedió. "Cielos!, lo que uno se viene a enterar en los baños de chicas!", pensó. Definitivamente, sus conocimientos en el área femenino eran nulos.

Cham se encontraba absorto en sus pensamientos cuando el sonido de las legionarias dirigiéndose a la puerta lo obligo a volver a la realidad. A toda prisa corrió por el pasillo hasta doblar en una esquina. Todavía se encontraba en su forma de extraño mono cuando se asomo para comprobar que las chicas habían salido del baño sin verlo. Suspiro recobrando su forma original y tomo algunas bocanadas de aire. "Bueno, eso me salio bastante bien", pensó, pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de su estomago rugiendo.

"Creo que es hora de desayunar!", dijo con entusiasmo y emprendió su camino hacia la sala del desayuno.

* * *

_**A/N (sisisi, otra vez): **_Me encanta poner notas de autor al principio y al final :)... por que?, yo que se!!... Bien escribo esto mas que nada para disculparme por el _flashback_ que ha sido un poco largo... entiendanme, soy fanatica de la pareja y me gustan las escenas romanticas detalladas :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Contenido: **Solo diré que el comedor se convertirá en un bonito desastre XD.

_**A/N:**_ En particular, disfruté mucho escribiendo este capitulo ^_^… amo las guerras de comida!! :3… una cosa mas, lamentablemente tendrán que esperar para los próximos capítulos porque me falta completarlos y pulirlos, ademas en estos momentos no cuento con mucho tiempo (obviemos las razones), sin embargo intentare publicarlos lo mas breve posible… perdón! u.u

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Odio tener que hacer esto pero… yo NO soy propietaria de _Legion Of Superhéroes, _ni de ninguno de sus personajes. Triste, no?

**Capitulo 3**

"_Zona de Guerra"_

Cham llego justo a tiempo. Todos los legionarios habían ocupado sus respectivos lugares alrededor la mesa y Timber Wolf estaba sirviendo las galletas, mientras que Triplicate Girl llevaba una jarra llena con café y otra llena de jugo. El joven durlan no pude evitar soltar un pequeño "wow", cuando se sentó… en la mesa no solo había galletas, sino que también había tostadas, distintos tipos de jalea, varios pies y muchos pasteles de fresa, manzana, arándanos, chocolate y otros sabores.

"Cielos Timber Wolf, esta vez si que te pasaste!", dijo Bouncing Boy mientras se le hacía agua la boca.

"Aww, mi pequeño cachorro se paso toda la madrugada haciendo el desayuno para nosotros. Es tan dulce de tu parte", dijo Phantom Girl dedicándole una mirada de ternura a Timber Wolf, quien simplemente gruño ocupando su asiento.

"Bien, terminemos de una vez con el desayuno y prosigamos con el monitoreo de…", dijo Cosmic Boy, pero fue interrumpido bruscamente.

"Por qué no te sacas el imán del culo y nos dejas disfrutar de nuestro tiempo libre por una maldita vez?", protesto Lightning Lad con rabia mientras alzaba su rostro que hasta el momento había estado pegado a la mesa.

"Por qué diablos siempre tienes que…". Cosmic Boy intento defenderse pero fue interrumpido nuevamente.

"Basta ustedes dos!, es demasiado temprano para tener que oírlos discutir", les reprocho Saturn Girl.

"Por qué nadie me deja terminar lo que quiero decir?", dijo el líder de la Legión indignado, golpeando un puño contra la mesa.

"Porque NADIE tiene ganas de escucharte", dijo Phantom Girl desafiante, mostrándole la lengua.

"Cállense y coman que no me pase toda la mañana preparando toda esta comida para que esté de adorno, mientras ustedes se dicen lo mucho que se quieren!!", dijo Timber Wolf en voz alta haciendo que el resto cierre la boca y comiencen con el desayuno.

"Huh… oye Cham, que haces con esa videocámara?, pregunto Súperman que hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio junto a Kell.

"Por qué todos preguntan eso?... filmo nuestro día libre", respondió el durlan con la boca llena de galletas.

"Qué estupidez!", exclamo Kell.

"Claro que no!, es divertido", defendió Cham.

"Y de que sirve que lo hagas?", cuestiono el superhéroe del Siglo 41.

"No lo se, supongo que será un buen recuerdo. Será divertido ver el video cuando estemos aburridos", contesto Cham con simpleza.

"Oh, eso si que es algo muy productivo!", se burlo el clon de modo sarcástico.

"Oye, yo lo apoyo, creo que es divertido", dijo Triplicate Girl alzando una mano.

"Yo también", se unió Shrinking Violet. "No lo crees Brainy?"

"Hum., es un acto carente de sentido y sin fines productivos… pero si tu crees que es divertido…", respondió el coluano con voz neutra.

"Tiene razón", dijo Cosmic Boy alzando la voz para que todos lo oyeran. "No es una buena idea. Además esta prohibido filmar nuestra vida privada", termino cruzándose de brazos.

"Wow, espera, desde cuando esta prohibido eso?", dijo Lightning Lad en un tono desafiante y poniéndose de pie.

"Desde que yo lo digo", respondió el líder de la Legión y también se puso pie.

"Aquí vamos de nuevo!", dijeron Saturn Girl y Dream Girl al mismo tiempo.

"Por qué no dejan de pelar ustedes dos? Ambos se están comportando de manera muy inmadura por si no lo han notado", dijo Brainy interponiéndose en el camino de los dos jóvenes antes de que la situación pasase a mayores.

"No te metas Brainiac 5. Limítate a terminar tu desayuno", dijo Cosmic Boy muy irritado.

"Hey, no le hables así!", dijo Lightning Lad en defensa de su compañero.

Todo el mundo se unió en un suspiro colectivo. Cuando se trataba de esos dos, cualquier excusa era valida para que ambos discutieran.

"Yo digo que es una buena idea que Cham haga un video del día de hoy. No tiene nada de malo.", insistió Lightning Lad.

"Yo digo que es una mala idea!", exclamo Cosmic Boy oponiéndose a las palabras de Garth.

"Y yo digo que eres un IDIOTA!". Desde hace tiempo que el superhéroe pelirrojo había adoptado, cada vez mayor frecuencia, la costumbre de insultar al líder de la Legión.

"Oh no! Claro que no!, tú lo eres el idiota aquí", exclamo Cosmic Boy furioso.

"Definitivamente tú lo eres!", grito Lightning Lad.

"No tú!"

"Tú!"

"Dije que tú!"

"Por enésima vez, tú!"

"Por el amor de Dios, parecen dos niños pequeños!!", exclamo Saturn Girl mientras se frotaba las sienes por el dolor de cabeza. Sin embargo los muchachos no la escucharon, ellos estaban demasiado sumergidos en la discusión como para prestarle atención.

"WOW!, esto es lo que yo llamo una verdadera lucha de titanes!!", dijo Cham sorprendido, parado en su silla para obtener un panorama mas amplio de la situación.

"Sí, de titanes del orgullo!", exclamo Phantom Girl y luego suspiro.

"Estoy segura de que en estos momentos no hay nada que los detenga, ni siquiera la voz de Imra", dijo Shrinking Violet preocupada al ver que Brainy había quedado repentinamente atrapado en medio de la discusión.

"Ohh, quieres apostar?". Los ojos de Phantom girl brillaron de malicia y una sonrisa maligna se dibujo en su rostro.

"Que vas a hacer?", pregunto Shrinking Violet con los ojos abiertos como platos. Sin duda esa expresión en Phantom girl no significaba nada bueno.

"Observa y aprende mi querida Salu". Phantom Girl tomo su cuchara llenándola de jalea y luego la arqueó hacia atrás apuntando hacia su objetivo… "Hey Rokk, a ver si te calmas con esto!. Soltó la cuchara y la jalea voló hacia Cosmic Boy. Sin embargo, el lo esquivo rápidamente y por consecuencia fue a parar al rostro de Brainy. El coluano totalmente sorprendido, pasó una mano por su mejilla y vio como chorreaba el dulce viscoso.

"Golpe directo!", exclamo Cham.

"Ups, lo siento Brainy", dijo Phantom Girl avergonzada.

"Ja!, fallaste!, mejor suerte para la próxima!", exclamo Cosmic Boy triunfante.

"Ella pudo haber fallado, pero yo no lo haré", dijo Lightning Lad que tomo un pastel de arándanos y se lo lanzo a Cosmic Boy quien no pudo esquivarlo esta vez.

"Arrggh! Te ODIO Lightning Lad!", refunfuño Cos mientras se quitaba algunos arándanos de alrededor de los ojos, haciendo que Phantom Girl estalle en una risa histérica. Pronto el resto de los legionarios se unió a ella.

"Buena esa, Sparky!", exclamo Phantom Girl.

"Gracias Tynia, estuve practicando", respondió Lightning Lad con satisfacción.

"Seguro que no estuviste practicando para esto!". El líder de la Legión tomo un pastel de fresa y se lo arrojo directo a su rival, pero este se agachó justo a tiempo y…

"Oh-oh", dijo Lightning Lad

"Ups, yo no quería…". Cos trago saliva.

"Otro golpe directo!", exclamo Cham mientras filmaba el cabello de Saturn Girl cubierto de fresa. Ella suspiro…

"Rokk, juro que vas a pagar por esto", sentencio la joven rubia. Tomó un pie de manzana y se lo lanzó con toda su furia… una vez mas el líder legionario se vio envuelto en una de las delicias de Timber Wolf. Esto hizo que los demás la miraran con asombro.

"Que!?", pregunto la rubia mirando al resto.

"Creo que ahora mismo siento que te quiero mas que antes", dijo Lightning Lad atontado.

"Como si eso fuese posible", dijo Phantom Girl sonriendo, que no pudo ver la gran cantidad de jalea que voló hacia ella. Todos voltearon sus miradas hacia Triplicate Girl.

"Lo siento, fue la tentación", se disculpo la joven riendo.

"Yo te apoyo hermana!!!", grito Cham que hasta el momento seguía grabando, a pesar de las protestas iniciales de Cosmic Boy. El durlan tomo un gran trozo de pastel de chocolate y lo hundió en el rostro de Kell, quien había permanecido a su lado todo este tiempo.

"Voy a matarte….", sentencio el clon lentamente.

De pronto todos los legionarios pasearon sus miradas entre ellos y…

"GUERRA DE COMIDA!!", gritó Lightning Lad y acto seguido todos se levantaron de sus asientos comenzando a arrojarse todo lo que tenían a su alcance.

Kell enterró a Cham en jalea y pasteles de varias clases en su intento de venganza.

Bouncing Boy comenzó a arrojar jalea por doquier hasta que Triplicate Girl apareció dividida en sus tres cuerpos y con un pastel en mano cada una. Las tres arremetieron contra el pobre Bouncy, bañándolo de pies a cabeza. "Mmm... crema batida, mi favorito", dijo mientras lamia sus manos.

Dream Girl casi lloraba de la risa al ver a Cosmic Boy gritando y frotándose los ojos por el ardor, debido a que ella misma le había lanzado un pie de limón.

Superman se había limitado a armar su propia guerra con Kell. Ambos se encontraban en las esquinas opuestas de la sala arrojándose lo primero que tenían a mano.

Cham por supuesto, seguía parado sobre su silla grabando el gran caos. De vez en cuando recibía algunas bolas de jalea y galletas que interceptaba, para luego arrojárselas a cualquier legionario desprevenido.

Saturn Girl y Lightning Lad reían mientras se llenaba de crema de chocolate… no se veía tanto como una batalla sino que más bien parecía un juego cariñoso entre ellos.

Brainy, que hasta el momento no había dicho nada, seguía estupefacto por la situación… "Esto definitivamente no formaba parte del juramento en la Legión cuando me uní", pensó. Sin embargo fue interrumpido cuando Shrinking Violet comenzó a llenarlo de crema batida, por lo cual no tuvo más remedio que responder… era atacar o terminar enterrado en la crema.

Timber Wolf, por otra parte, seguía sentado en su lugar, frotándose la gran porción de jalea que Phantom Girl había plantado en su mejilla… "Nunca, repito NUNCA más volveré a prepararle el desayuno a esta bola de animales inadaptados", se dijo a si mismo y… "AAAHHH!!!", lanzo un grito de guerra tomando una jarra de jugo y arrojándola directo hacia el traje de Phantom Girl. Sin embargo ella fue más rápida y se volvió intangible, haciendo que el jugo pase a través de ella cayendo al suelo.

"Hasta que al fin reaccionas, mi cachorro", dijo la muchacha sonriente.

"Crees que dejare que me llenes de jalea tan fácilmente? Yo también puedo jugar el mismo juego, princesa", contesto Timber Wolf guiñándole un ojo. Ambos se miraron y rieron hasta que se vieron cubiertos de café gracias a Triplicate Girl y Bouncing Boy, quienes se unieron en complot para atacarlos sorpresivamente.

Así transcurrió todo durante más de una hora, hasta que cada uno de los legionarios quedó cubierto con todo el "desayuno", de pies a cabeza.

"Eww, necesito una ducha", dijo Dream Girl.

"Yo también!", exclamo Shrinking Violet mirando con asco a su traje convertido en un trapo pegajoso.

"Si, todos lo necesitamos… en especial la sala", dijo Brainy.

Todos miraron el lugar y exclamaron un "OH, No!", al ver el terrible desastre que deberían limpiar.

* * *

_**A/N (yeah baby!, otra vez!): **_Queria disculparme por mi estupides... no me habia dado cuenta de que no tenia habilitada la opcion de mensajes anonimos... lo siento mucho!, para mi cualquier comentario constructivo es bienvenido ^_^


End file.
